


Did My Heart Grow Fonder? (Or Did You Just Get Hotter?)

by Aka_Karasu (Raven052)



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Established Relationship, Implied Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya, Implied Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari, M/M, POV Oikawa Tooru, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Top Kise Ryouta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:37:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven052/pseuds/Aka_Karasu
Summary: Kise is finally back from his trip.Both him and Oikawa agree he's been away far too long, and celebrate his return accordingly.





	Did My Heart Grow Fonder? (Or Did You Just Get Hotter?)

**Author's Note:**

> The continuation on from 'Just Because I'm Pretty Doesn't Mean I Can't Think You Are Too'.  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12417309

It felt like it’d been forever since Oikawa saw Kise off at the airport.  
Kise cried so hard and Oikawa had tried to distract them both by kissing him and holding him tight. Really, the only reason Oikawa managed not to cry too was because he knew it would only make Kise worse.  
In the end Kuroko came up to them and had to convince Kise to let him go.  
“It’s only a couple of weeks.” Kuroko told Kise (told both of them).  
But yeah, he cried when he got home. Immediately pulled on the jacket that he’d stolen from Kise.  
That was a common habit of his, causing the younger boy to have to get a second one just so he had one to wear when Oikawa claimed possession of that one.  
Of course, Oikawa just stole the second one too, switching each one out so they retained their ‘Kise-ness’.  
And so those couple of weeks had passed, slowly but finally. A few skype calls and many, many messages and snapshots swapped in between but finally, finally.  
Kise had sent a final image, a final message just before the flight began. Headphones in and already looking comfortable in his plane seat. There was no pose or fancy showing off, just this once. Just a smile for Oikawa.  
‘Home soon. I can’t wait!’  
Now Oikawa was standing in the airport, waiting. Watching those doors. His legs twitching, ready to run at the first sign of his boyfriend.  
He spied a couple of familiar faces. Families, friends of the other ‘Miracle Generation’. (Bleugh, Oikawa hated that phrase, but for the most part he managed not to let that show… Too much.)  
Some of the people there he was surprised hadn’t gone with them. But, Kise had said that this was a special trip just for the original team. So perhaps he shouldn’t have been so surprised after all.  
Akashi and Kuroko appeared first.  
And oh? This was interesting… They were holding hands?  
Oikawa couldn’t help a small smirk, wondering just when those two had finally figured it out.  
They both waved as they saw Oikawa, and he waved back as they went to their respective relatives waiting.  
Well. Kuroko’s parents were there anyway. Looked like a driver had come to pick up Akashi. 

Midorima came out next, and was immediately nearly toppled over by Takao running into him and jumping on him.  
Then Aomine appeared, scowling and looking like he was basically being dragged forward by Momoi.  
He looked up and spotted Oikawa.  
The scowl deepened, and Oikawa didn’t pretend his smirk didn’t turn a little dark in response.  
Oikawa didn’t see Murasakibara. He’s hard to miss but when your entire vision tunnels down to one person and one person only you really don’t see anything or anyone else. 

Kise appeared, finally.  
And well… Damn. So that’s where Oikawa’s own jacket had got to, huh? Kise had played him at his own game, it seemed. 

He didn’t think about what he was doing, he was moving on pure instinct.  
He could trust Kise’s reflexes though, and his strength. Bags were dropped carelessly, and those arms caught him and hoisted him up.  
It was so comfortable and easy. And neither cared about the spectacle they were making as Oikawa wrapped his legs around Kise’s waist, holding himself steady. His hands settled on Kise’s shoulders as he finally, finally got to kiss him again. Sweetly and then all at once deeply.  
They heard the whistles and catcalls (mostly from Takao). And Oikawa distinctly heard an Aomine sounding grumble that he chose to ignore.  
“I missed you so much, Oikawacchi.” Kise said, softly.  
“Believe me, I missed you so much more.”  
Kise shook his head. “Nope, don’t believe you!”  
Oikawa pulled back just enough to look at Kise’s face, smiling a little as he did. “Mmm. Perhaps. But I still think I missed you more.” 

\---  
They got home with many kisses slowing and pausing their way.  
Opening the door and dropping Kise’s bags in the hall.  
“Want me to help you unpack?” Oikawa asked, even as he found himself pinned against the wall, Kise’s kisses littering his neck and growing ever more intense. He grinned, already knowing the answer. Kise whined against Oikawa’s throat. “Later.” He said, shrugging out of his (Oikawa’s…) jacket as his hand reached out and under the hem of Oikawa’s shirt.  
“Hey!” Oikawa exclaimed, playfully smacking away that hand. He looked up and saw Kise’s perfect little pout, his smiling eyes betraying a hint of disappointment.  
Oh those eyes could tell you every single thought in Kise’s head, if only you looked close enough.  
Oikawa reached up, pulling Kise close to kiss him again.  
“Just because you’re horny doesn’t mean you get to fuck me in the hallway.”  
Before Kise could protest, Oikawa grabbed both his hands, pulling him towards the bedroom. Then leading him to the bed. Pushing Kise down onto it then quickly following after him, straddling his legs just as Kise sat back up, wrapping his arms around Oikawa’s waist, kissing him deeply. 

Hands pushed up Oikawa’s shirt, getting underneath and stroking over his back while Oikawa pressed even closer against Kise, hands in his hair as they continued to kiss.  
“Missed you so much.” Oikawa breathed against Kise’s lips.  
“Missed the feel of you.” Kise agreed.  
“Missed your taste…” Oikawa muttered before kissing deeper, his tongue finding its way against Kise’s. 

He pulled back only briefly as Kise pulled his shirt off him, taking the opportunity to do the same. Then Kise’s grip tightened slightly on his waist, pulling him down and flipping them, Oikawa falling onto his back as Kise moved on top of him.  
Oikawa closed his eyes and gasped as Kise moved between his legs, rubbing against him. He whined, softly, reaching his arms out to wrap around the back of Kise’s neck.  
Kise grinned down at him. “Guess I don’t need to ask how you want me, Oikawacchi.”  
Oikawa shook his head. “Don’t act like you didn’t already know…”  
Kise ducked down, kissing Oikawa’s neck then sucking, gently.  
Truth was, recently, Kise did top. Which isn’t to say that the other way was unheard of, but certainly less frequent.  
Their first time, Oikawa had topped. While neither had gone all the way before, Oikawa was slightly more experienced than Kise.  
And he’d been less nervous. Or. At least, when he’d seen just how nervous Kise was, he’d swallowed his own nerves and done everything to make Kise comfortable.  
So at first, they’d been like that. Until Kise’s beautiful curiosity won out, and he’d wanted to try topping.  
So, sometimes it was wise to check they were both on the same page.  
Kise was already undoing and pulling off Oikawa’s jeans for him, while Oikawa’s hands reached out, touching Kise’s chest, then over his arms, admiring.  
“Worked hard, hmm?” Oikawa hummed, softly.  
Kise blushed, ducking his head.  
“Mmhm! I tried my best.”  
Oikawa looked up at him, his fingers still stroking. “Paid off.”  
Kise kissed him, slowly began trailing kisses down Oikawa’s neck, over his chest, down his stomach.  
Oikawa sighed, happily in response, lightly pressing up into each kiss.  
Then the kisses were focused on his thighs, while Kise’s hands stroked them, lovingly.  
Oikawa squirmed, lightly. Knowing that Kise was building up, that he was indulging both of them with these actions.  
Kise’s hand slipped into Oikawa’s underwear before sliding them down with ease. Oikawa gasped softly to find himself so completely exposed.  
He opened heavy lidded eyes to find Kise looking down at him, looking over him. Eyes wide and admiring.  
Pouting, Oikawa wiggled his hips a little. “Kiseee.” He whined. “Don’t just stare at me.”  
Kise looked up, slipping off the bed, making sure he kept eye contact with Oikawa as he undid his own belt. Swiftly taking down his pants and underwear in the same motion.  
Then he was on the bed again, one hand grabbing Oikawa’s leg, lifting it up as he smoothly moved over Oikawa, between his legs. Letting himself rub against Oikawa, making them both moan softly.  
All the while Kise kept his eyes locked on Oikawa’s.  
Now he was above him, lips barely touching Oikawa’s as they both panted, softly.  
“I want you…” Kise said, quietly, needy. “Can I?”  
Oikawa nodded. “Please.” He breathed.  
For ease, Oikawa rolled onto his front, just for prep. Focusing on getting comfortable while Kise pulled out the necessary things from the drawer.  
Prep took a little longer than they both liked. Oikawa couldn’t help but squirm uncomfortably, hissing slightly at the pain of it.  
Kise rubbed Oikawa’s back with his free hand. Trying his best to ease and soothe.  
“… I didn’t think it’d been that long. I’m sorry, Oikawacchi, I’ll be as careful as I can.”  
Oikawa nodded, gripping at the pillow beneath his head.  
Finally Kise removed his fingers, sitting back as Oikawa turned around again.  
His eyes on Kise as Kise moved close, his hands running up Oikawa’s thighs as he parted his legs.  
Kise letting Oikawa feel him against him again, both gasping as Kise bent down to kiss Oikawa’s lips. 

Oikawa cried out as Kise moved into him, hand reaching out for Kise’s and squeezing tight as he tried, tried to get used to him as quickly as possible. His breathing coming quick and sweat immediately pricking over his skin.  
Kise’s thumb stroked the back of Oikawa’s hand, letting him grip as tight as he liked. His free hand rubbed circles into Oikawa’s hip, and he kissed his forehead lightly, over and over, patient to let Oikawa’s body adjust. 

“I-it’s okay.” Oikawa said, shakily. “It’s okay now.”

Kise moved slowly, gently, aware of how sensitive Oikawa was feeling and not wanting to push that. He pushed himself up a little, wanting to see his boyfriend.  
He saw Oikawa’s eyes closed, tightly. Lips parted, soft panting and little moans escaping. His head turned and slightly thrown back, exposing his neck.  
Kise couldn’t be expected to resist that.  
He ducked down, kissing that exposed neck and feeling, hearing Oikawa shiver beneath him, letting out a shaky moan.  
And all the while Kise moved slowly, going steadily deeper into Oikawa. Knowing his limit but knowing to take it gentle.  
He panted against Oikawa’s skin between kisses. Felt Oikawa’s fingers trace over his back, nails occasionally digging in. They made him shudder, just slightly.  
As slow and gentle as they went, both were undeniably pent up and needy.  
Kise came first, burying his head into Oikawa’s shoulder as he cried out his boyfriend’s name, over and over.  
Usually, Kise would be too spent and overwhelmed to be of any use for at least a minute or so. But this time, he managed to hold together just enough. He had no chance or, really, sense to make it any more seductive, but he moved down, taking Oikawa into his mouth.  
Not expecting such a gesture, Oikawa very nearly came immediately, just from the pure surprise of it.  
Instead he reached his hand down, playing with Kise’s hair as he came to a quick, yet steady climax of his own.  
They curled up together. Both still naked and basking in the after-glow. Hands stroking softly over warm skin as they pressed close.  
Little kisses exchanged.  
And Oikawa wasn’t in the least bit surprised when Kise fell asleep on him.  
He snuggled closer, kissing everywhere within easy reach and allowed his eyes to close too.  
“Missed you so much…” 

“Mmm… Love you.”  
Oikawa froze.  
Was Kise not really asleep then?  
Or was he just sleep talking?  
Kise shifted against him. And Oikawa guessed it could be the latter.  
Whatever the case he kissed his beautiful boyfriend again and whispered to him.  
“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Finally adding more to the OiKise ship again. I honestly love this ship so much! I already have another one basically ready that I may or may not get edited in time to get up today... But I do also have something else I want to work on too so we'll see... 
> 
> SIDE NOTE! It's my birthday today!  
> Decided I'd make posting this part of my celebrations :D Hope you all enjoy my latest, humble offering!
> 
> (also yes I'm back with another awful title that I honestly kinda love)


End file.
